Chapter 4/Braxton beams aboard the ship
(Deck 5, sickbay) Typhuss walks in and sees wounded officers he served with on board Voyager during its time in the Delta Quadrant when he saw Jason helping a female Ensign onto a biobed. Typhuss what are you doing here I'd said I'd be behind you Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. 4 Kazon Nistrim raiders are going to be here in 15 mintues, let the Doctor do this, its his job time to go right now says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. (Deck 5, corridor) The pair left sickbay as they run to the portal Jason sees Braxton beam aboard when Typhuss walks over there and is shocked to see Braxton again. Typhuss James Kira Braxton says as he looks at the pair. Braxton, what the hell do you want this isn't a good time right now says Typhuss as he looks at Braxton. Typhuss sees the bomb he's holding in his hand. Braxton, leave Voyager's crew alone says Typhuss as he takes out a type 2 phaser and points it at Braxton. Braxton shakes his head. No, they ruined me and now I'm going to destroy them from the timeline Braxton says as he points his weapon at Typhuss and fires but Jason pushes him out of the way as he's hit by the energy beam and slams up against the wall and falls down, Typhuss is shocked to see the man who helped design Voyager wounded. You son of a bitch! yells Typhuss as he looks at Braxton and kicks the bomb out of his hand. Typhuss moves towards Braxton and punches him in the face over and over again. Braxton throws Typhuss off his feet and goes for his weapon but Typhuss tackles him and they start fighting as Jason slowly wakes up in pain as he sees Typhuss getting punched by Braxton as he grabs the former time officer's weapon. Now Admiral put that weapon down you'll hurt yourself Braxton says as he looks at Jason. Jason pulls the trigger and a energy beam comes out and hits Braxton in the chest and he falls down dead, Typhuss gets up and he picks Jason up. Leave me Typhuss I'm dead anyway Jason says as he's being helped by Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't leave my friends behind, shut up says Typhuss as he helps Jason to the shuttlebay. (Deck 10, shuttlebay) Both Jason and Typhuss walk into the shuttlebay as they see the rift and they both enter it. (Deck 10, shuttlebay, 2389) Both Jason and Typhuss emerge from the rift as a medical team takes Jason to sickbay. What happened and what is that device Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. We ran into Braxton, that's a bomb says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. It looks like the same one that Seven picked up Chakotay says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Well we better leave before the Kazon ships get here, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Chakotay nods. Chakotay to bridge take us back to the Alpha Quadrant Captain Chakotay says as he tapped his combadge. Acknowledge sir Lieutenant Gywn says over the com. (Space) Voyager jumps to slipstream. (Deck 5, sickbay) Typhuss walks in and sees Jason laying on the biobed. Hey, I wanna say thanks for getting me to sickbay and that I'm sorry for telling you to leave me behind I was shot and loopy Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. I forgive you, I don't leave anyone behind says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Thanks Typhuss that means a lot to me Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. They shook hands. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Jason.